Will's new perspective
by lucidshadow
Summary: When a team flare executive is capture by a store owner and is handed over to the Human adoption agency or the HAA to be adopted by a pokemon family. How Will will cope with the world he had grew up in taken over by pokemon? Will will face multiple challenges in his time adjusting to the new world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello this is my first story, i got KenitohMenara's permission to use his idea of Rosa's new perspective if you haven't read it please check it out**_

 _ **Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_

* * *

"Executive William, one of the most feared team flare members, right hand man of Lysandre. Now look at me reduced to scavenging and living in a broken down shack." I sighed to myself.

I looked around my ruined down shack, the broken window, it leaked moonlight in.

"Gotta go to the city and get food, but the guards are always on high alert, guess i'll wing it again." I thought to myself, grabbing my backpack i left my shack through a rusty metal door.

"To lumiose city!" I thought running to the edge of the forest near Lumiose, as i reach the edge i quickly looked around to make sure no guards are coming.

After double checking i used the spaced trees and bushes to quickly run to the wall that surrounds Lumiose. I walked with my back to the wall, inching my way towards a tunnel entrance.

As i neared the edge of one tunnel i peaked my head out to look for guards. Empty, i looked again. Still no human or pokemon.

"Has to be a trap, i gotta go to another." I thought to myself, as i inched away a sharp pain hit my stomach, I quickly grabbed my stomach.

"No i'm going to have to take this tunnel, i have to get food fast." I said to myself, holding my stomach i inch my way inside the tunnel, when i got in i made my way towards the entrance to the city, i could see the lights of the streetlamps.

I watched the streets to look for pokemon, one single pokemon was out this late, a Zoroark.

when he pasted i ran into a nearby alley way, i looked back on the street the Zoroark sat on a nearby bench.

"He doesn't know i'm here, he couldn't i didn't make any noise." I thought to myself.

I walk back into the alley and found it's a dead end. I ran my hand through my hair.

I walked towards the entrance of the alleyway and looked for the pokemon, i didn't see him anywhere i looked so i sneaked into another nearby alley.

"Have to find a store." I thought to myself.

I skipped to a couple of other alleyways until i found a backdoor to local shop, trying to make my life a little easier i turned the knob to see if it's unlocked.

The door was locked but the door was also open a little, the owner didn't completely close the door.

"How good for me, now time to get to looting." I thought to myself.

I walked into the back door and slowly closed the door, my eyes adjusted to the darkness quick. I was in a storage room, i gathered some random supplies, after that i made my way towards the main room.

The store i entered was a convenience store, i grabbed what ever food i could without making a big dent in the pile, it mostly consisted of junk food, but i did find some nature bars.

"Great haul, i'll be good for a week or two." I thought to myself as i zip up my bag. i heard a cough behind me.

I froze and slowly turned around.

It was the Zoroark i saw in the streets.

I stiffened up, the Zoroark had it's arms crossed.

I dashed for the back door, but was caught by the Zoroark, it quickly grabbed both my arms and held me there.

"Stupid pokemon, let me go!" I yelled at it, it just shook it's head and dragged me to the front of the store.

It sat me on a chair, i tried to get up and got a sharp wack on the head.

I sat still, wondering what will happen to me."The HAA will come, drag me off somewhere, probably prison for my 'crimes against humanity' So what if i was helping exterminate all pokemon, they cause trouble. Humans would be better without them."

The Zoroark came back with rope in one of his hands and a phone in the other, before i could do anything my hands were tied to the chair and the zoroark was talking on the phone,  
After it was done, it pulled up a spare chair and sat in front on me, it's look it was a mix of understanding and anger.

it was like it was looking into my soul, looking at my past, like it knew me.

after ten minutes and the Zoroark restocking his selves, sirens could be heard outside, i glanced over my shoulder and saw black cars and a van with sirens on them.

The Zoroark got up and undid the rope on my hands, i rubbed my wrists, a man walked inside and started to talk to the Zoroark, after a minute the man walked up to me, he was wearing a black uniform and the letters HAA on one of his shoulders.

"So this is the executive that evaded us for five months? How pitiful, caught by a store owner. Well time to go." He said to me.

"What pitiful is that i evaded you for five months and a shop owner caught me. He gave me an angry look."Okay get up." he said grabbing me by the arm, he put handcuffs on me.

He walked me outside, a crowd of people and pokemon formed, they were shouting insults at me, i brushed them off. The officer put me in the back of the black van and climbed in also.

He knocked on the inside on i felt the van start to move, the man stared at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just thinking, why would you join team flare, and how you became right hand man of Lysandre."

"I have reasons for joining team flare, and i'm great at what i do." i replied.

The man raised an eyebrow."Really? And what is that?"

"I'm great at making plans, most of team flare's operations passed by me, i checked them."

"So you were head tactician, you shouldn't be telling me all this."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"you'll be in court for your crimes."

I leaned back."Correct, i'll be tried for my crimes be found guilty because you know i'll be convicted and thrown in prison."

The man shrugged and we rode the rest of the ride in silence.

As the can stopped the back of the can opened and the man escorted me outside, i was standing in front of a hospital.

In the next thirty minutes i was bathed and placed into my own separate room.

As i laid in the bed, a Nidoqueen wearing nurse clothes walked in and placed a tray on my lap.

The tray had a grilled cheese sandwich, berries in a cup, a cup of water, and lastly a pill in a small cup.

I quickly ate the food and drank some water, i took the pill in my hands and rolled it around in my fingers for a moment, i looked at the nurse.

She had a disgusted look on her face, he motioned to swallow the pill.

I placed it in my mouth and drank some water.

The nidoqueen began to talk in pokemon talk, after a couple of seconds the constant "Nidoqueen nido nido queen queen." became words.

"Can you understand me yet? Can you understand me yet?"

I jumped in my bed. The nidoqueen saw that and nodded."Great, you can understand me. Now i assume you have lots of questions and i'm dying to hear them."She said coldly.

"The pill you took was so you can understand pokemon now, the doctor will be in here shortly, he'll look you over and determine your physical and mental stability." She said walking out the room, minutes later she came back in with a Noctowl doctor came in.

"Hello, William i am Doctor Nightwing. I'll go over you physical and mental state.

i nodded and for the next hour the doctor asked me multiple questions, had me weighted, checked my height and asked more questions.

After all that the doctor wrote various things on a clipboard, the nidoqueen helped with the tests albeit she handled me harshly.

told her repeatedly to be more gental, the doctor helped me back into my bed.

The nurse exited the room at the request of the doctor.

"Will, I'd like to apologize about Nurse Bluehorn, she has multiple bad memories of team flare, and having the right hand man of lysandre in the same building with her brings those memories back. Now i won't lie i despise team flare as much as she does, but i'm a doctor, i'm meant to help those in need. I'll have a talk with her about this."

I hesitated, I placed my chin in my hand and thought of a response."Well doctor, you have every right to have those feelings about me, if i were in your shoes i wouldn't help someone like me."

the doctor nodded and flashed me a small smile and exited the room.

I sighted and thought to myself."Stupid pokemon, thinking i care. Just have to let him still believe i care, then i can make my escape."

I soon feel asleep.

 **-next morning-**

Someone knocked at my door, waking me up."Come in." I said groggy, rubbing my eyes.

Nurse bluehorn walked in carrying a tray again.

Same as before but with two pills.

Before i could say anything Nurse bluehorn talked."The pills are for your immune system."

I nodded and ate my food, the nurse looked at me and then check the machines placed next to my bed.

After she deemed everything was okay she handed me a remote."This remote is for the tv."She said pointed to the tv in the corner."I trust you know how to use it."

I nodded."Great, the doctor will be with you at 10:00, it's currently 9:00." She said walking to the door.

Before she left she said."Will, i'm sorry for how i acted yesterday, it wasn't very professional of me, and i want to ask for your forgiveness."

i was taken back by this."Oh no, it's fine, i would've acted worst if i was in your position. But it's quite alright, i hope we can put this all behind us." I said smiling.

She laughed and nodded and walked out the door.

My smiled quickly faded. i turned on the TV and watched it for the next hour.

A knock at my door distracted me."Come in." I said.

Doctor Nightwing walked in with a Roselia behind him.

"Hello Will, this is Julia Shimerthorn." said.

Julia smiled."Hello Will, i'm with the HAA, i'm here to talk about your adoption."

I shot straight up."What do you mean adoption?"

"Well adoption is for children who don't have any parents or relatives to go to and..."

I cut her off."I know what adoption is but why? I'm 16 even if i'm adopted i'll spend like two years with them."

"Aren't you enthusiastic, thinking you'l move out at 18. But if you'll excuse us."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

Julia sat in a nearby chair.

"So let's begin, now due to your history we have most of your background knowledge."

"Great."I said."Why are you here than?"

"i'm here to save you from a life time in prison."Julia smiled."see, the HAA believes in second chances, and you second chance has arrived. Be adopted or get life in prison."

I smirked."When you put it like that, i'd want to get adopted."

"Great, we already have a foster parent for you, but it will take a while to get all the paperwork ready and filed out, and over the course of two to three weeks, i'll come back here and monitor you're health and see if you can leave your bad pokemon hating behind."

"Yes, because changing someone's views is very easy." I smirked.

Julia had gotten a serious face."Will, this is very important, it's no joke. We need you to start to change nobody will want to adopt a team flare member, but they may consider it if you change your ways. it will be a long and hard road but i believe in you."

Her words reached my heart, no one talked to me like that before, well except for Lysandre, he treated me like his son."I can't let some random pokemon get to me, i have to escape and reform team flare." I thought to myself.

"I know, joking about it makes it easier to cope with that's all."

Julia nodded."I know this is hard to deal with just bear with me, now if you'll excuse me i have other client to get to, goodbye."

Julia got up and walked out the door. walked in with nurse Bluehorn behind him.

The doctor began his daily tests, after those i watched more TV until my lunch and then dinner came in, around dinner i watch the news.

And i was the main report, a woman was talking about how "the executive" got capture, and then showed a picture of me, it continued about where i am and how my current condition is and she was wondering when she could get an interview with me.

I laughed."Have fun trying to do that, i'm not going to do it." I said.

I looked at the clock and it read 8:00, i decided to go to sleep early.

* * *

 _ **This is the first chapter of the new Will's new perspective, also my longest chapter ever! 2,400 words!**_

 ** _please leave a review if you liked the chapter or leave a review on how i can improve it._**

 _ **i hope everyone had a great day and a fantastic week, i have had a great week at school and i hope everyone else had to.**_

 _ **I'm going to switch what story i upload by week, so this week i did WNP the next week will be Partners!**_


	2. Family man

**Hello this is my first story, i got KenitohMenara's permission to use his idea of Rosa's new perspective if you haven't read it please check it out**

 **Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori. Also check out Elite shade's Profile.**

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy wake up, we'll be late." I heard, i turned over and groaned.

"Daddy wake up, c'mon and Nichole are waiting for us." The same voice said.

I rose up in my bed."Yeah, i'm coming Alex. calm down." I said with a yawn.

Alex jumped onto my bed.

"Now, how's my little Zoura doing?" I said, picking him up.

"I'm hungry, get changed! is waiting for us."

I nodded."Okay, get out so i can get dressed."

Alex hopped down from my bed and walked out of my room, closing the door.

I got up and dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a blue polo shirt, after i spray some cologne, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair, i walk outside to see Alex.

"Hey buddy, ready to go?" I asked him, he gave me a quick nod and we walked towards the door, after locking it we walked towards a nearby cafe.

Alex jumped ahead.

"He's going to wrinkle his clothes." I thought to myself.

When we both got to the cafe, All natural cafe, an interesting cafe to go to.

We went inside the cafe and saw a Lucario and Riolu waving towards us.

"Ryan, Nichole how are you two?" I asked, pulling up two chairs.

Alex took the chair next to me.

Ryan had a fake sad look on his face."What? No hug for me, you hurt me Vince."

I shrugged."You don't get one."

Nichole and Alex were talking among themselves.

A Tangela walked over and asked for our orders, i ordered a coffee and Alex ordered a cup of chocolate milk.

Ryan and Nichole already ordered, the rest of the time spent at cafe was just idle talk, until i got a phone call.

"Hello, , this is the HAA and i'm here to talk to you about the boy that you have rescued while he was in your shop. I'm .

I got up from my chair and began to walk outside.

"Hey Vince where are you going?" Ryan asked.

I covered the bottom of the phone."It's the HAA, something about the kid i got the yesterday."

I walked outside the cafe doors.

"So what about the kid?"

"Well, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to adopt him." I was about to interrupt her but she kept going."Now we are aware that you have a child already, but we believe you should have the first opportunity to adopt him, since you did rescue him, his name is William Barkley"

I couldn't speak, me adopt that kid, the kid that broke into my store and tried to steal from me.

"Well , may i have some time to think about this."

replied with a slight joy in her voice."Very well , we hope to hear from you again soon."

I hung up the phone and walked back inside the cafe and whispered into Ryan's ear, after telling him about the phone call.

"Well that's a very heavy decision to take on, take some time to think about this.I can take care of Alex if you want me to."

I nodded."Yes, i'm going to see if i can get a meeting with this kid, i'll be right back." I left the money for my coffee on the table, but before i left i heard.

"Vince, your forgetting my 'I love you'." Ryan said.

"Love you Ryan." I said getting my phone out and redialing the HAA.

answered."Ah hello , have you come to a decision?"

"Well, i was wondering if i could have a meeting with him."

"Yes you can, we can actually get you a meeting today at around 4:30. How does that sound to you?"

I thought about it for a minute, then checked the clock on my phone, it read 7:45."Yes Ma'am that sounds perfect, where do i go?"

"You'll be meeting Will in his hospital, i'll give you the directions."

After giving me the directions i hang up the phone and walk back into the cafe again, but only at the entrance.

"Ryan i have a meeting at a hospital, take care of Alex until i get back, it's going to be a while." I said, walking out of the cafe i walked home.

When i got to my apartment building i searched up multiple things about humans, their diet, recommended foods, all that stuff.

While searching i decided to search up William's name to see if i can find anything about him, it was a long shot but i put his name in anyways.

What loaded on the screen horrified me.

It showed a mugshot of who i presume is William, i clicked on the corresponding link.

It was a public police report, it detailed a crime committed by team flare.

After reading the report i leaned back in my chair, shocked that the HAA would even consider letting anyone adopt such a child.

he was basically Lysandre's right hand man, any decision Lysandre made it passed by William first, and they almost destroyed every single pokemon why would they let someone adopt him? He should be thrown in a cell to rot.

sure he's only 16, but his actions are so deplorable. I glanced at the clock on the computer, it was 12:30.

I have 4 hours left, i decided to sit on the couch to think this over.

Should i even consider this? This is so bad, if i did adopt William i would be letting a criminal into my home, next to Alex and potentally Ryan and Nichole.

I can't do this, i have to have a nap on this, i set an alarm on my phone for 4:00 and took a nap.

* * *

 _ **I hope everyone enjoyed reading the chapter, if you liked the chapter or have some advice please leave a review.**_

 _ **Sorry for the late upload i took a long car ride and I should have uploaded the chapter before i left but i was lazy.**_

 _ **If you haven't read my other story check it out it's called Partners.**_


	3. Adoption

_**Hello this is my first story, i got KenitohMenara's permission to use his idea of Rosa's new perspective if you haven't read it please check it out**_

 _ **Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori. Also check out Elite shade's Profile.**_

* * *

I sat in my hospital bed, switching through the channels,after finding nothing interesting to watch i decided to watch the news.

The news channel was just covering the weather, i wasn't paying much attention. I was more focused on what was for lunch, probably a salad and soup, they been feeding me that for the last few days.

I also couldn't get my mind off of the meeting i had with this Vince Blackwood or something, it was the dude that got me caught, of course i had to act like i was super interested and proper.

-Flashback-

I was waiting in my room with , waiting for this pokemon, who i don't know. All i know is that he snuck up on me, tied me up then called the HAA on me.

tried to start up a conversation to buy time."So Will, this is pretty exciting isn't it? This will be your first and hopefully last meeting."

I gave her a sideways glance."Yeah i guess so, i'm just nervous and kinda scared."

"Oh why is that?"

"I kinda stole from the place he was working at."

waved it of nonchalantly."No it's fine, i think. If he was mad he wouldn't have agreed to this meeting in the first place."

"Yeah i guess, any idea of when he'll get here?"

looked at the clock on the wall."Well he'll be here in like ten minutes."

We waited in silence for a little bit, there was a knock at the door.

I sat up in my bed and said."Come in."

Nurse Bluehorn entered, behind her was the Zoroark that owned the store.

The first thing i noticed was how casual he dressed, he was in some shorts and a simple blue polo.

"Hello ."the zoroark said, he then held out his hand for me to shake it."And you're William i presume?"

I nodded and shook his hand."Yes sir i am, my name's William Barkley, but you can call me Will."

The Zoroark smiled."Hello Will, i'm Vince Blackwood!" He said enthusiastically.

got up from her chair and moved it to the back of the room."You two have fun, i'll be here just filling out some papers, and seeing to some work."

Vince grabbed a nearby chair and sat it down next to me. I drummed my fingers on my legs.

We sat there in awkward silence while wrote things on her clipboard, that amazes me that she can with those flowers for hands.

"So Will, what did you do before the revolution?" Vince asked.

I looked down and held my hands."Well i'm pretty sure the news told you about me."

Vince crossed his arms."Well it told me a little bit, and i'm going to make a big guess about your nickname "Executive".

I shuffled in my bed. Vince waited a minute then continued."And i'm assuming you aren't working in a business or anything like that, and the only other thing i know of that have executives is team flare, am i incorrect?"

I tightend my hands."Well you're not wrong." I said.

"I know, i looked up what you did, your past is."Vince paused as if finding the right words."Deplorable to say the least."

I felt my heart sink, i don't know why. I never meet this pokemon before, all my team flare friends thought highly of me, maybe i don't like people thinking bad of me?

I ran my hand through my hair, looking down.

" I think that's enough, Will doesn't feel good right now." Nurse Bluethorn said. I completely forgot she was here.

I shook my head."No it's fine. I know what i did I know every decision i made so it doesn't surprise me that others do too."

Vince nodded his head."True but i read all of that, i never actually meet you. So I can't form a real personal opinion on you."

I made a strange face."I'm not sure what you just said."

Vince sighed."What i'm trying to say is that i would like to get to know you."

I must've have tears in my eyes because Nurse Bluehorn brought tissues over.

"I'm not sure what to say, not many people gave me a second chance."

"Well Will, i'm willing to give you a second chance but only if you try to separate yourself from your past, people will have terrible ideas about you. But it'll be great to show them wrong."

I rearranged myself."I..I don't know what to say."

"But i do!" Mrs. Shimerthorn interrupted."How about in a week?"

"What do you mean?" Vince and I said in unison.

"When you'll get adopted by Vince of course."

"Wait hold up a moment!" Vince said."I'll be happy to adopt him but a week? Isn't that a short time, i need to get arrangements for him!"

walked over to Vince, clipboard in hand."Yeah but he's not a handful. just get him a bed and a dresser, you can get him clothes when you pick him up."

handed Vince the clipboard."Now please sign here, here and here." She said pointing to areas on the board.

After Vince did she exclaimed."Great! Now see you in a week, you may visit Will throughout the week, now if you'll excuse me i have to leave." She left the room.

We sat in stunned silence at what just happened. "What! What just happened?" Vince said trying to comprehend what happened

I crossed my arms."Well you just adopted me, I think."

"Well i'm not opposing it, it's just the way she did it." Vince said, running his hand through his hair."Well since she did that i have to go and make arrangements."

I nodded."Yeah, she's something special isn't she?"

"Yeah she is, but she does do her job excellent. And if you don't mind can i get a hug."

"Yeah sure, i guess you're going to be my new dad." I said.

Vince leaned over and hugged me, i felt his mane and oh my lord! It's super soft, should i say something or not.

Vince got up and was about to leave the room."Goodbye Will, i'll see you tomorrow." And with that he left.

My heart fluttered with that, but i still wonder why do i care so much about him?

* * *

 **Hello everyone sorry i didn't post last week sadly hurricane Matthew** **swept through and i was calling all my relatives to make sure they were okay then i lost power for a minute but everything's okay now! Everyone's safe.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did leave a review or if you didn't leave a review criticizing me.**

 **I'm also starting track so that's going to take away from my writing time so if i don't upload i'll try to make my next chapter longer.**

 **Also Fanfiction keeps deleting some names and i don't know why, if you do please tell me, also check out my other story partners which will have a remake just like this story!**


	4. Finally back!

**_Hello this is my first story, i got KenitohMenara's permission to use his idea of Rosa's new perspective if you haven't read it please check it out_**

 ** _Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori._**

* * *

It s been seven months since Vince has adopted me, and let me tell you these months have been interesting.

The first month was just me adjusting to my new surrounding and getting me enrolled in school, Lumiose high school home of the fighting Heliolisk, my classes are simple enough, they re split up into four classes each 90 minutes each. My first class is math, second finance, third is science, and my fourth is p.e.

I wasn't welcomed very much, as i expected, but the teachers did a lot of work helping keep the bullies at bay. But teachers can only help me at school.

my school is within walking distance to my home so of course i walk. It was terrible but i guess i earned it maybe a little.

So i endure the teasing at school and when i go home, it s easy to shrug off because i don t know 90% of the people insulting me so i don t care about that.

But one comment got to me, one comment almost made me fight a kid, i was close. The kid walked right up to me, a little freshman walked up to me, dude was like barely 5 6 at most.

So you re the big, bad infamous executive Will? The pokemon hater Big man got knocked down i guess.

I was already mad that he walked up to me, said i got knocked down What? What does that mean? I almost had my hands around his scrawny neck. But i walked home, almost punched a hole in the wall and layed on my bed simple as that.

But enough about school let s talk about my living arrangements, just so happens Vince s apartment had two extra rooms, he was so kind as to give me the bigger of the two.

He gave me a bed, night stand, a little desk, a t.v. with a matching stand and a dresser to put my minimal amount of clothes in there, we also went out shopping for clothes.

Vince has done an absolutely amazing job of keeping me well fed in the seven months. Breakfast is usually protein and carbs, lunch he backs me a salad, and dinner is more protein usually fake meat. I don t think Vince likes it to much but he tolerates it.

The man really cares for me. But let s move on to my other months.

Months two, three, four and five were boring nothing exciting except for that people started to ease up on me a little, not as much teasing or anything.

Sadly still no progress on making any friends, kinda wish i did have a friend, it d help me not feel as lonely but Alex is an amazing little brother, he plays with me sometimes, usually tag or hide and seek.

But it sucks that most of Alex s friends can t come over unless i'm out the apartment. So i make sure to take plenty of walks.

But my life has taken a major turn on my sixth month.

This pokemon, not human, but a pokemon actually talked to me during class.

I was genuinely excited, my heart started to race, my body got hot and i started to sweat. It must have been awkward for the dude.

We didn;t talk much to during that class, my finance class during my second period of school, a sliggoo in fact.

His name is Henry, and he s actually smart, like very smart. I m learning a lot about pokemon from him, and he;s learning a lot about humans from me.

Let me tell you, after school I ran home, like booked it, after practically throwing my book bag into my wall. I bolted out the door and ran to Vince s store.

He was almost as happy as i was, he even had tears in his eyes. So after work he came home and prepared a big dinner in celebration, big bowls of salad with tangy dressing, toasted bread,and Vince even baked brownies!

Now currently the month is April, Vince adopted me near the end of October.

I m walking home from school, Henry, thank Arceus it's Friday, Henry has his stuff packed for a sleepover.

Okay so i might be 16 but hey Henry s my first friend in months so yeah I m going to have him spend the night.

As we got home i opened the door and was greeted by Alex on the back of the couch, his tail wagging.

Hey Will! Hey Henry! How was school? He said jumping off the couch and came and sniffed my shoes.

Hey Alex. Henry said.

Hey Alex wanna watch a movie with Henry and me? I asked casually, while putting Henry s bag into my room.

Alex shook his head so fast, i thought it would fall off.

After everything got situated we all sat on the couch and decided on a movie.

Alex wanted a comedy, Henry wanted a science movie, and i didn't care.

So being smart like i am i picked a sci fi comedy movie everyone s happy that way.  
The majority of the night will be spent watching the movie, which i m not to interested in.

I guess ill take a little nap then.

* * *

 **Hello all 9 of my followers for not unfollowing. I thank you so much and i hope you liked this chapter.**

 **sorry for such a long break, a lot has happened and i'm so sorry for that.**

 **I hope everyone is having a wonderful week and amazing day.**


End file.
